


Hamliza Smut Drabbles

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abultophilia, Being aroused by touch, Character A takes Character B's virginity, Character A ties Character B up, Character A wakes Character B up with sex, F/M, Hamliza is so vanilla it's cute, Hanky panky, Like, Requested, Somnophilia, Wow, and, congrats eliza, having sex in the shower and/or bath, i don't feel like going to look for it, i think it was, in these vague descriptions Character A and Character B may not necessarily be the same person, requested on tumblr, see tumblr for request, waking someone up with a blowjob is so daring, you fucking barely ex-virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: This was requested on tumblr for my smut prompts and, like, seven people all wanted different prompts but all with Hamliza, so I started combining them. This is part one and it combines three different prompts. Go to tumblr to find out what they were because it really doesn't affect the story at all not knowing what they are.





	1. Premier

"Alexander, you mustn't work so much. You have so many knots in your back." 

Alexander was laying face down on the bed, Eliza straddling his butt, trying to massage the knots from his back. She grabbed more lotion and pumped it into her palm, working it into her boyfriend's shoulders and back. 

"Yeah, yeah. You tell me this all the time, Betsey. But I have so much work to do. When do I have the time to rest, what with my job and school and everything?" 

Eliza leaned down and placed a kiss on Alexander's cheek. "You have to make time, Alexander. You're going to work yourself into an early grave." 

"Please don't do that again," Alexander groaned and Eliza worked at a particularly stiff knot. 

"Do what, Alexander?"

Alexander gulped hard. "Uh, nothing. Just keep massaging."

"Well once I get this knot out, I'm done, if you'd just stop squirming. You're more tense, you need to relax!" Her hands worked at a tight knot that finally fell apart under her hands and she leaned down once more to kiss Alexander's ear. 

"Eliza," he groaned. "Don't lean down like that."

"Like what, Alexander?" She leaned down once more. "Are you turned on for me?" She teased.

"Have been since you started massaging me. Do you think maybe we could...? I mean, if you want something better for your first time, I understand but if-"

Eliza flipped Alexander over and pressed her lips to his. "All I need for my first time to be special is you, Alexander." She was straddling his half naked body, her hips resting just above his thick erection. She could feel his heat through his boxers and she slipped the straps to her tank top down her shoulders. Alexander's hips bucked as the neck of her tank top slid low on her chest. 

She usually dressed so conservatively; she had only taken her t-shirt off because it was too constricting to massage his back with. Her hands slid down to her leggings, shaking as she hooked the waistband. 

"Eliza, you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself in the bathroom or something." 

"No, Alexander," she murmured, leaning down to kiss him. "I- I want to." She had taken her hands from her waistband and placed them on either side of Alexander's face. Her tank top was sinking and her breasts were falling from her shirt. She may not have noticed, but Alexander definitely did. 

Alexander flipped them over, pressing her into the mattress. "Let me take care of you then," he whispered. His fingers pushed up the hem of her spandex tank top and hooked the fabric brushing her hips. He moved tantalizingly slow as he pulled her leggings and underwear down in one go. He threw them across the room and kissed his way up her legs, pushing them apart as he got closer to the crest of her hips. Her whimpers were music to his ears. "Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"No," she whined. 

"Not at all?" He traced his finger between her lips. She whined again, bucking her hips. "Not even once?" 

She shook her head. "Yes, Alexander. Okay? Just touch me. Please." She was breathless. Her hands found the top of her tank top and pulled it down, kneading her breasts in her hands, rolling the buds of her nipples between her fingers. Alexander straddled her legs, sitting back to watch her. He pulled her hands away from her breasts and pushed them to the mattress. Grabbing the hem of her tank top, he rolled it up her torso and pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. 

"Wow," he breathed. Her cheeks flushed red as he stared at her. She had never had anyone look at her with such love in their eyes. "You're a goddess." His mouth pulled her breast in his mouth, his hand massaging the other. "You're so soft," he moaned around her. 

"Alexander," Eliza whispered. "Please take me. Make love to me Alexander." Her fingers grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pushed them off his hips. He pulled off her and pulled his boxers off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes. 

"Eliza, are you sure?" 

"Absolutely," she said, pressing her lips to Alexander's collar bone.

"Do you have any condoms?"

"No, but we should be safe. My period is due in the next couple days."

Alexander nodded and eased himself in Eliza's core, groaning. "You feel better than I had imagined." 

Eliza whimpered, rocking her hips against Alexander. "Don't stop, Alexander. Please. I've waited so long for this." Her hips ground against his. Her fists wrapped in his hair. Anything to pull him closer. He began to rock his hips back and forth against her. His fingers ran over her body. Her senses were heightened. She could feel pleasure building in her. Alexander's mouth pressed lovingly against hers. His thrusts were long and slow and she could feel the love behind each of his movements. 

"You're so beautiful, Eliza. I love you so much." A blush flushed through her cheeks as he whispered by her ear. 

The pleasure was rising through her body until finally the wave broke. She whined as her hips bucked against Alexander and he pulsed his thrusts through her orgasm until he came right after her. His body fell against hers, lips connecting. "God, you're so perfect. I love you so much, Eliza. How did that feel?" 

"That was amazing. Does it always feel like that?" 

Alexander laughed as he laid beside Eliza, pulling her into his arms. "It should definitely feel like that, or better. I'll make it my personal job to make sure it's at least that good for you. But sex with me will always be good," he said, wagging his eyebrows. "I can do sweet and tender, I can do hard and rough. Just tell me what you want and I'll do that." Alexander could see the gears turning in her mind and laughed. "What are you thinking about?"

She sat up and threw her legs over Alexander's body and leaned down to kiss him. He groaned against her lips and Eliza could feel him growing hard underneath her. She giggled against him as he shifted himself. "I wanna try something. Close your eyes." 

Alexander could feel Eliza moving around the bed and her body rustled against things in the room. His arms were pulled above his head and tied to the headboard, a silky ribbon around his wrists. A pair of lips pressed against his neck, just below his left ear. A groan escaped his lips. "Eliza," he breathed as her leg was thrown over his body. 

"Shhh. Just let me try this." Her voice was quaking, the nervousness evident. She turned her body around and reached for one of his ankles, wrapping a soft fuzzy cloth around it before tying it off on a bedpost, turning to do the same to the other. Tightening the knots, she sat back on Alexander's thighs and admired her handiwork. 

Content with the knots, she adjusted her body once more to straddle Alexander, her hands on his chest. Her body was shaking as she eased herself down on Alexander's erection and he groaned as she let out a whimper. Her hips began to rock back and forth in an erratic pattern until she finally found a groove. Her hips rocked and she listened to Alexander's moans and half-mumbled affirmations falling from his lips. 

He whined a few times as he got closer and he began to beg for her to move faster. She had been going the same pace and now that he was close to cumming, it was too slow. "Eliza, please, faster. Oh god I'm so close. Faster, please." 

She nodded her head and rocked her hips faster, swirling them in circles as she built up to her own orgasm. Alexander began to thrust his hips up to meet her and Eliza stopped moving completely, as much as it killed her to do so. "Don't move." 

He whined as she pushed his hips against the bed. Her hips slowly began to rotate against him and she could feel her own orgasm building again. She could feel Alexander's body bow off the mattress, against his bindings as he began to cum. His eyes fluttered closed and soon, her own hips stuttered against his as she came. Her body fell against his, her chest heaving as she reached up and blindly pulled at his bindings. 

"Did I do good?" she asked breathlessly. 

Alexander unwrapped the ribbon from his wrists once Eliza untied the knots. "You did so good, my love." He sat up, pushing her up to sit on his lap as he pulled at the knots on his ankles. "That was so perfect for me. How was it for you? Was your first time memorable?" 

Eliza reached back and untied the knots around his legs and threw them to the floor before leaning against Alexander's chest. "Absolutely." The couple laid down on the bed and Alexander wrapped his arms around Eliza. "I love you Alexander Hamilton."

His lips pressed to her forehead. I love you too Elizabeth Schuyler."


	2. Deuxième

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Premier (also known as the smut series I was too lazy to come up with names for so I called them ‘First,’ ‘Second,’ and ‘Third’).
> 
> Somnophilia with Hamliza - I’ll write my/your character waking the other up by sex  
> Abultophilia with Hamliza - I’ll write our characters making love in a bath or shower

"Alexander," Eliza's voice crooned in the early morning light. They had made love last night for the first time, and Eliza was glad she had. She felt closer to Alexander now. She could pick up on his heart beating easier. The slow rise and falls of his chest seemed more prominent now, and the soft snores coming from him seemed louder. 

Eliza straddled Alexander's lap, her hips circling above his waist. Her lips trailed from his chest to his neck, soft moans escaping her mouth as she sucked bruises above his collar bone. She shifted her body so Alexander's hardening erection was pressing against her, the head of his hard cock slipping inside her wet core. 

"Alexander, wake up." 

Her hips rocked back and forth on him, his cock pushing farther into her with each movement. Alexander's snores turned into breathy moans every once in a while, but he was definitely still asleep. Her tongue flicked across his ear lobe as she rode him, drawing it into her mouth. She could feel him twitching beneath her, inside her. He was getting close. She pulled herself off him and moved down, her face level with his red hardness. 

Her lips wrapped around him, drawing him deeper in her mouth. She was incredibly wet knowing that Alexander could feel what she was doing to him. He had always talked about waking her up with sex, but little did he know that she would wake him up first. 

Would it excite him? Would he be upset that he hadn't woken her up? 

Only one way to find out. 

Eliza's head bobbed on his hard length, her hands massaging his balls. Alexander's hips stuttered beneath her as she pressed just behind his balls. The slight pressure caused a breathy moan to escape his lips as he came in her mouth. 

Eliza grinned around him as she swallowed. She stopped swallowing just in time to catch the last spurt of cum on her tongue and, smiling, she laid back down beside Alexander as his eyes fluttered open. 

"I just had a dream about you that was so good I feel like I actually just came," he mumbled sleepily, turning on his side to see Eliza watching him, her eyes smiling. He pressed his lips to hers slightly, a soft, sweet kiss, but Eliza wanted more. She pushed back against him harder, causing him to fight back. 

His tongue swiped against her lips for permission and she opened her lips slightly, his tongue tangling with his own cum in her mouth. His eyes grew wide. 

"Is that-?"

Eliza raised her eyebrows, the smirk still playing on her lips. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." 

"You little vixen!" He cried. "You were the one influencing my dreams. I knew they seemed a lot more specific than my usual dirty dreams about you." He pushed her on her back and kissed down her naked body, starting at her neck and working down. "Did you cum?" 

Eliza's head fell back into the pillow as Alexander dipped his tongue against her clit. "No," she whimpered. His tongue left her almost as soon as it had made contact and her hips arched off the bed, looking for contact. "Please Alexander, don't tease." 

He moved his body so his hard cock pressed against her dripping core. "Why not, dearest Eliza? You decided to tease me in my sleep, influence my dreams. Why shouldn't I tease?" 

"Because I let you cum," she pleaded breathless. 

"Hmm," Alexander mused. "You're right." He plunged himself in her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he did. Eliza's legs wrapped around him as he began to thrust. Her moans and whimpers were music to his ears, getting higher, more needy as her orgasm creeped up on her. "Cum, Eliza. Cum for me." 

The whining moan she released as she reached her peak was quiet, but unreserved. Her chest was heaving as her head fell back. Alexander came, watching her chest heave up and down, the curve of her breasts enticing. His lips pressed gentle kisses against her neck as she caught her bearings again, as she slowed her breathing down. He rolled to his side, laying beside Eliza, Eliza's hands wrapping around his body. 

"I love you," she whispered against his hair. 

"I love you too, Betsey. You were so good for me today." He smiled as a blush rouged her cheeks, the red creeping down her neck. "Let's take a bath. You wait here and I'll go get the bath ready." 

"Okay," Eliza whispered, unraveling her arms from Alexander. He stood up and strode to the bath, absolutely naked and still half hard. She laughed as he over exaggerated his movements, his hips swaying as he turned the corner into the bathroom. Eliza pushed herself off the bed and walked to the bathroom, giggling the whole way. 

Her arms wrapped around Alexander as he leaned over to push the drain plug in place. She followed his movements, resting her head on his shoulder. “You wanna climb in?” He asked. There was three inches of water in the bottom, tiny bubbles rising up as water rushed into the tub. 

“Do you have those bath bombs the guys got you?” 

Alexander shook his head. “No, I used them. What else was I supposed to do with them?”

Eliza laughed. “Save them for me!” She climbed in the run and swirled the water through her fingers. “Do you at least have bubble bath soap?”

He turned around. “That, I do have.” He turned around and rifled through the cupboard for a small pink bottle. He snatched it triumphantly and handed it to Eliza with a flourish. 

“What a beautiful shade of pink,” she giggled. 

“It smells like vanilla. I like it,” he said climbing in the tub. “Stand up for a second. It’ll be better if you sit on me, instead of me crushing you.”

Eliza shifted her weight so Alexander could sit under her. She eased herself back down on his lap, snuggling in for comfort. 

Alexander shifted beneath her. “Unless you’re ready for round two, I wouldn’t do that.”

She wiggled again and gave him a cheesy grin. “Maybe I am.” 

He seized her hips and held her in place and she smirked as she felt his erection growing beneath her. “I thought we were gonna take a nice bubble bath.”

“Who said we can’t do both?” She asked, reaching between her legs to grab his erection. 

“I’ve created a sex monster,” Alexander joked. “God help us all.”

He reached around her and grabbed the soap, dumping a capful into the water. The bubbles started foaming up, surrounding the two with sleek bubbles. Eliza eased herself onto Alexander’s hard cock and rotated her hips. 

Alexander groaned and grabbed onto the edge of the tub. “Fuck, ‘Liza.” 

“Well, actually, I think I’m fucking you.” 

Alexander groaned as the water sloshed around them, Eliza’s hot core squeezing him. “Fuck me, ‘Liza. Just fuck me. Oh god.” His body shuddered. 

“You’re not cumming already are you?” She teased. 

“No, uh, but if you keep doing that, I might. Fuck, Betsey, you’re a natural at this.” His arms wrapped around her, his forefinger and middle finger rubbing circles on her clit. 

A high pitched whine escaped her lips. “Keep doing that,” she said, breathily. “I’m getting close.” 

The circling of his fingers quickened, following Eliza’s body as she bounced up and down. 

“Alexander,” she moaned, her fingers gripping Alexander’s legs. He could feel her tighten around him and he groaned. Her hips kept grinding against his, triggering his own orgasm. 

“Oh god, Eliza. Fuck, you’re so good.” His head fell back, his arms pulling Eliza back against him, her body pressing against his chest. “I love you so much.”

Eliza bummed against him. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
